Nunca Más
by Roger4612
Summary: Asuka se ve asolada por los Evas en serie y cree que su vida ya no vale nada. Shinji está dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario. Pésimo Summary.


Nunca más

Hola a todos, vuelvo después de bastante tiempo con un nuevo fic de Evangelion, de nuevo un AsukaxShinji. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Neón Génesis Evangelion no me pertenece, esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

…

Suave, lento, pero constante, el conteo seguía. Cada vez menos energía, a penas 1:30 de reserva en la batería. Podía intentar hacer algo con lo que le quedaba pero, ¿De qué serviría? Los Evas en serie la sujetaban a una altura casi estratosférica; si se soltaba, caería a un vacío aterrador, y posiblemente ni el escudo AT la salvaría.

Asuka suspiró. La perspectiva de morir no la aterraba, más bien le generaba una detestable frustración; nuevamente volvía a caer derrotada. Se permitió recostarse como si estuviera tomando sol, y contempló la cabina de la Unidad 02. Su lugar en el mundo, el sitio en donde su madre la protegía de todo, ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si no podía estar sentada allí?

-Lo siento mamá, pero ha llegado la hora de la despedida.

Por lo menos moriría sirviendo para algo. Le resultaba casi gracioso que en el momento en el cual su vida estaba en juego, actuara pensando en los demás.

-Adiós, estúpido Shinji…

Presionó el botón de autodestrucción y cerró los ojos. 2…3…4 segundos y nada. ¿A caso no podía hacer siquiera eso? Se rió con amargura:

-Realmente no valgo nada, el Eva ya no me obedece. Preferiría estar muerta.

Comenzó a experimentar una aguda sensación de vértigo. Vomitó a un lado del asiento; odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Tanteó por el suelo del Entry Plug hasta que encontró la caja de emergencia; comenzó a intentar desajustar los seguros de la casa, buscando extraer el pequeño revolver incluido para protección personal del piloto.

Los dedos le temblaban y se le resbalaban de la superficie metálica; un calor agobiante empezaba a hacerle doler la cabeza. Quería salir de allí, de cualquier forma…

Hubo una violenta sacudida, ¿Acaso sus enemigos se disponían a cumplir su voluntad? No, si desearán arrojarla desde la estratósfera, no habría sacudidas; simplemente la soltarían. Más forcejeos. Una pantalla se apareció frente a ella:

-¿Un escudo AT extraño me rodea? ¿Será que acaso…?

De pronto, el duro y frío contacto de las garras de los Evas en serie fue reemplazado por el abrazo de dos brazos protectores, seguros, casi (que ironía) angelicales. Intentó restaurar las cámaras externas para poder observar que estaba sucediendo, pero la batería del Eva ya estaba totalmente vacía.

Empezó a recuperar la calma, el LCL volvió a su estado normal y la cabina se llenó nuevamente de aire fresco y oxígeno. Asuka no se sentía vulnerable ni remilgada, sino que se hallaba protegida, contenida en un abrazo cálido.

Hubo una última sacudida, más suave que las anteriores; el Eva 02 había tocado tierra. Una poderosa fuerza exterior sacudió la espalda del robot y extrajo el Entry Plug, cuidando no sacudir demasiado la cabina. Asuka percibió cuando era depositada en la superficie, aún dentro de la cápsula. Qué raro se sentía haber ascendido a la parte más alta del mundo y luego estar allí, a centímetros metálicos del contacto con el suelo.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta de la cabina, puñetazos desesperados. Extendió la mano pero no llegaba, estaba tan cansada…

Un ruido de succión, el LCL fluyendo y el Sol acariciándole la cara. Había pensado que no volvería a ver el Sol. Los ojos le lloraban y no pudo distinguir a la figura que la tomó por el brazo y la sacó de entre las sombras.

Palpó la tierra, tan maravillosa…Un brazo le rodeó el cuello para que pudiera erguirlo; divisó una cantimplora que se le ofrecía y la tomó con violencia. Sorbía con avidez, casi sintiendo como el agua le devolvía la vida. Los ojos le ardían, por lo que vertió un poco del contenido de la cantimplora en ellos, y se los enjuagó.

-¿Tú…realmente tú lo hiciste?-gimió Asuka.

-Asuka…

-Shinji…

-¿Puedes incorporarte?-quiso saber el chico.

-Claro que sí tonto, esto es apenas un mareo…

A fuerza de orgullo le exigió a su cuerpo moverse, a pesar de que los músculos le gritaban. Tuvo que aferrarse al Plug Suit de Shinji para poder alzarse, y luego se echó sobre su hombro para no desfallecer. Lloró amargamente.

-Ya está Asuka, ya no tienes porque sufrir.

-¿De qué estás hablando, tonto? Soy una completa inútil.

-No necesitas demostrarme nada Asuka, ya todo pasó.

-Tú no lo comprendes; sin el Eva no soy nada, demostré que mi vida no vale nada…

La bofetada de Shinji la dejó helada; nunca hubiera esperado una reacción así de su parte. Lo observó fijamente a los ojos. No era el mismo de siempre. Esa mirada tan vehemente, tan segura, no era del Shinji que conocía. La hizo avergonzarse de lo que había dicho, aunque también la hizo sentir reconfortada.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que tu vida no vale nada. Nunca más, Asuka-una lágrima traicionera descendió por la mejilla del chico- No te lo perdonaría… si llegarás a desperdiciar tu vida de esa forma…

Entonces rompió a llorar, y la máscara de chico maduro se desvaneció. Asuka sonrió con ternura. El chico la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo con fuerza. Se sonrojó, pues sentía la misma calidez que había experimentado cuando la había rescatado en el Eva. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y también descargó lágrimas.

Asuka volvió al Entry Plug para retirar la caja de emergencia. Extrajo un par de mantas y ambos se tendieron a descansar, juntos. Observó la figura inmóvil del Evangelion Unidad 01, que se hallaba a un lado de su maltrecho Eva 02. ¿Habría terminado todo ya? ¿Donde estaban? ¿Los encontraría NERV?

No podía asegurar cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí tendidos, pero a ella le parecieron varias horas. Intentaron conciliar el sueño, pero no podían hacerlo de ninguna manera. Shinji temblaba frenéticamente, a pesar de que las mantas eran térmicas. Asuka solo atinó a darle un beso y rodearle la cabeza con las manos. El chico se relajó un poco, aunque la sensación de inquietud perduraba.

Ya casi no había sol en el cielo cuando Asuka divisó un objeto volador que se acercaba hasta su posición. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al pensar en los Evas en serie, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que era demasiado pequeño para ser uno; lo más probable era que fuera una nave de NERV, pero de todas formas tomó la pistola de la caja de emergencia. Se giró hacia Shinji; había logrado conciliar el sueño, aunque respiraba intranquilo. Le pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza, pero no tenía fuerzas para llevar a cabo ninguna. Lo mejor era esperar allí, rogando por que todo fuera bien. Y si no, por lo menos podría pasar sus últimos instantes al lado de la única persona que la entendía realmente.

Un par de brazos fuertes la sujetaban. Ascendía por una rampa metálica. Shinji iba a su lado. Personas conocidas giraban a su alrededor. Misato, Hyuga, Maya, Aoba. Vio que se llevaban a Shinji a otra habitación. Pataleó, peleó, rasguñó para soltarse y alcanzarlo. Llegó hasta él y se tendió a su lado en la cama. Se preparó para defenderse en caso de que vinieran a buscarla, pero nadie lo hizo. Creyó ver a Misato en el umbral un par de veces, aunque no estaba segura.

Despertó con la cara del chico frente a ella. Su rostro estaba impávido, desprovisto de toda sensación.

-¿Cómo estás, Asuka?

-Bastante bien, tonto- contestó la pelirroja con un susurro feliz.

Se arrimó hacia el chico y lo besó, con sencillez pero también con ternura.

-Tendremos tiempo para hablar Shinji, pero ahora necesito dormir.

Se acurrucó contra el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos. Shinji sonrió, y le rodeó la cabeza con el brazo.

FIN

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier alabanza o crítica manifiéstenla en forma de reviews, lo esperó. Hasta la próxima lectura y no olviden:

_Si un haz bajo la manga es bueno, dos es mejor._


End file.
